


Resurrected Book Trailer (for the story Resurrected by Justanoutlaw)

by joym13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love From OQ 2020, Love From OQ | Outlaw Queen Secret Admirer (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joym13/pseuds/joym13
Summary: This is a Book Review and Book Trailer for the Outlaw Queen Fanfiction "Resurrected" by JustanoutlawBe sure to read all the way to the end to see the Book Trailer and see the links to the original work.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Resurrected Book Trailer (for the story Resurrected by Justanoutlaw)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Resurrected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663900) by [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw). 
  * Inspired by [Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741273) by [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw). 



**Synopsis**

Resurrected is a completed Outlaw Queen fanfiction story by author Justanoutlaw. This non-magical, alternate universe work takes place in Storybrooke in modern times. In this story Regina is a lawyer who works on a high profile case trying to convict a serial killer, Zelena West. Zelena is not convicted and puts a hit out on Regina and her family, but Regina finds out and chooses to fake her death in order to keep her family safe. The story begins after Zelena is finally put in jail for good and Regina is able to return to the family that thinks she died three years prior.

**Review**

This story is an emotional rollercoaster from beginning to end. We start when Regina surprises Robin by returning to their house after their 3 children; Henry (11), Roland (8) and Margot(4), have gone to bed. Robin’s reaction to her return after he thought she was dead for 3 years was brilliant and totally understandable after grieving her death for so long. This story does an incredible job of making us understand both sides of the story and the reader will sympathize with both Robin and Regina. One thing that shines through the whole story is that Robin and Regina love each other. What this story does so beautifully is show us that in addition to love, a successful relationship requires a lot of hard work and trust. Regina rebuilding her relationship with the children is shown to be the hard work it would be, making the final outcome all the more special because it was earned. The same goes with Robin and Regina’s relationship, this story is a slow burn and it needs to be because a couple could not just fall back into their old relationship after such a traumatic event. Another thing I loved about this story is how well it dealt with all of Robin’s conflicting emotions. The whole family works through their emotions and feelings with the help of therapy which was wonderful to see. Throughout the story we get flashbacks to what happened before Regina left and it helps us understand her mindset when she made the decision to fake her death. We also see flashbacks to what Robin dealt with while she was gone and it helps us understand why he needs time to trust her again. The supporting characters in this story are wonderful and add layers that make me want to learn more about their lives as well. This story has angst, intrigue, and fluff making reading it a wonderful experience and has me hoping she continues to add to the one shot verse that was started to add to this verse in the future.

Link to story: [Resurrected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663900/chapters/36385845)

Link to story: [Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741273)

[Resurrected Book Trailer](https://youtu.be/RJQOZnoLM5o)

**Author's Note:**

> All clips and music found on Youtube and are property of Once Upon a Time and the music creators (music is royalty free)


End file.
